Impostor
by NewMutant2
Summary: An alien that can change shapes gets into Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Atlantis or anything having to do with it, please don't sue me, blah blah blah.

This story takes place during season 1. I haven't seen any of season 2, and I have only seen the first 6 or 7 episodes of season 1, so PLEASE don't tell me what happens later on!

* * *

The planet was empty. No life, little vegetation, not even any ruins. Major Sheppard was getting a little bored waiting for McKay and his small team to finish studying what they were doing, which to him seemed like absolutely nothing. But Major Sheppard knew better than to ask McKay when he was going to be done. He knew McKay would start yelling at him and rant about how important his work was. He was talking with another person, on the team for the same reason as Sheppard, which was in case there were the Wraith or any other hostile lifeform. Most of their conversation focused on the upcomming negotiations on another planet. 

McKay and his team finished their work and approached Sheppard. "There seems to be no sign of any life existing here that would have usedthe Stargate."

Sheppard felt relieved. "Oh cool, now we can go?" McKay nodded and told his team to come to the gate.McKay dialed, and they approached the gate. As the first few scientists entered, McKay's bag swung out of his hand and landed in the dirt. "Seriously Major, must you always do this kind of thing?"

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked. "I didn't touch your bag."

McKay picked it up. "Uh huh. That's what you always say." He stepped through the gate, followed by Sheppard. After a few seconds, they found themselves in Atlantis, their home.

"Well Elizabeth," McKay began, "We didn't find anything on this planet. It doesn't look like there ever was any life." McKay walked to his lab, tossed his bag down, and quickly recorded what he saw on the planet, which was nothing of interest. When he finished, he left to go to a weekly meeting with Weir, Sheppard, Ford, and Teyla.

When the lab was completely empty, McKay's bag unzipped itself, and a rock that McKay did not place inside it transformed into a silvery liquid, about eight gallons. It then took human shape and transformed into a perfect replica of McKay. The imposter exited the lab and walked around Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

"There was nothing on the planet." McKay began. "I'm not even sure why the ancients built a gate on that planet. There wasn't even a sign that there ever was life there."

Weir was puzzled. "Do you think maybe the ancients built a gate there when the Wraith were attacking them. Maybe that planet was a good hideout for the ancients because the Wraith wouldn't think there was any life on such a desolate planet. But I guess that doesn't really matter. Well, that's all."

As everyone was getting up to leave, Sheppard thought he saw someone walking around Atlantis that looked like McKay, even though McKay was right next to him. He rushed out and over to the place where he saw the double. There was no one there. But what he did see was puzzling. When the SGC teams arrived at Atlantis, all of the plants there had died. But there was a living plant. "I guess someone brought a plant through the gate." he muttered to himself and left. The plant was idle until Sheppard was completely out of view. It melted down into a silvery liquid, and solidified to look exactly like Major Sheppard. It walked around and looked at all of the other people nearby. When hidden out of view again, it could transform into all of the figures it had seen. It finally chose to be in the form of Sheppard and wandered Atlantis.

The real Major Sheppard was in his quarters preparing for trade negotiations with the Herkhem, a small and somewhat strangecivilization encountered on one of the planets with a Stargate. They were going to give the Herkhem some of the building materials found on Atlantis in exchange for food. The Herkhem were a temperamental people who were easily offended. Sheppard was practicing their greeting ritual which Teyla taught to him, because they would be insulted if anyone spoke before the ritual was completed. Part of that ritual involved giving a small trinket as a gift. According to Teyla, they were very fond of shiny objects, so Sheppard and Weir decided that a bullet would be an acceptable gift. It was small, shiny, and the Herkhem did not know that it was used to kill people. "What bizarre people." Sheppard thought. Sheppard was going to ask Weir when they were going to be leaving when the imposter snuck in with out being noticed. It assumed the form of McKay and grabbed Sheppard by the shoulder. Sheppard spun around and saw McKay behind him.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that again." The phony McKay smirked."I mean it McKay!" Sheppard said as he left.

* * *

After dark, the imposter, in the form of Sheppard, was accessing the main computer because someone forgot to activate the security lock. The imposter read the files of every person and every mission. The creature had an uncanny ability to retain information. After reading the last file, the imposter crept to a corner and transformed into a mosquito sized, black beetle found on the planet of its origin, the planet where it hitched a ride with McKay into Atlantis. 

The next morning, a gate travel was sceduled to negotiate trade with the Herkhem. The alien, still the beetle, was trying to find a way to hitch a ride through the gate. It crawled over by the gate where a large throng of people was busy at work. Supplies were being packed, groups were assembling, and Dr. McKay was franticallytrying to find a way to ask the Herkhem if he could explore the planet without insulting them. Lieutenant Ford was standing in front of the gate, ready to go through. The alien crawled onto Ford's boot and did not move. After a few minutes, everyone was ready to depart. The gate was activated, and the alien was carried through onto the Herkhem's planet.


	3. Chapter 3

The Herkhem were only three feet tell, but they had weapons that could allow them to destroy the enire city of Atlantis. They were paranoid, and small shiny objects were the only things that could make them calm. Sheppard handed the leader the shiny bullet, and it seemed to please him. Sheppard, Ford, Teyla, and Weir went inside to negotiate trade while McKay, with their permission, explored the wooded areas.

The Herkhem leader, Youtrell, was being very difficult. "We will not give you our precious food supply for a few building materials. We want more for the amount of food we are giving you."

Weir was getting frustrated. "The food supply you will be giving us will last us for one month. The building supplies are enough to build six buildings this size." The building was eight feet in height and was nearly the size of the gateroom on Atlantis.

Youtrell scowled. "Fine then, we will agree to that trade, but we still believe we are being cheated." He got up and told his servants to fetch him his end of the deal.

Weir, Sheppard, and Teyla returned to Atlantis to retreive the building materials. Ford went to the woods to get McKay so they all could leave for good once the trade was completed. When in the thick woods, Ford called out McKay's name with no answer. The alien crawled off Ford's boot and changed into an exact replica of him. The imposter crept behind Ford, but leaves crunched under his feet. The real Ford heard it and was about to look behind him when the imposter punched him in the back of the head. The imposter clapped a hand over Ford's mouth before he could shout out. Ford struggled, but the imposter had equal strength, and the element of surprise. The imposter shoved Ford onto the ground and hit him in the head with a large stick.The real Ford lay in the ground unconsious.The imposter dragged Ford's body intoa cave. It then transformed into a large, bear like creature. It tore the top right off of the cave, and that portion fell down as rubble. This created a massive wall that blocked Ford in the cave. The alien changed back into Ford and continued to search for McKay.

When Weir, Teyla, and Sheppard returned with the building supplies, they saw Ford and McKay heading toward them. The items were exchanged, and The Atlantis people returned to their city, leaving the real Lieutenant Ford behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ford woke up in a cave. The back of his head was still a little sore where he was struck. He got up to go, but he was blocked in with the rocks. They were too big for him to move on his own. He reached for his weapon, but it was not there.

* * *

In Atlantis, the phony Ford had everyone fooled, just as it expected. It had been doing this for nearly a hundred years in the war between its species and their enemies, the Herkhem. It was heading to Weir to ask her if and when they were travelling to the Harkhem's planet. When it found her talking to McKay, it approached her. 

"Doctor Weir, are we travelling to the planet again?"

Weir was puzzled by the question "Shouldn't he know how much trouble all that was?" she thought to herself. "Ford, we're all done with the Herkhem. I thought you knew that." Weir noticed Ford shifting uneasily in a way that she had never seen before. Also, she did not expect that reaction from Ford after hearing that he would no longer be dealing with the Herkhem. He was just as irritated with them as everyone else. Ford almost seemed distraught as he hurried away, which seemed very bizarre to Weir.

* * *

"Have you noticed Ford acting strangely?" Weir asked Teyla after her encounter with the imposter. "He seemed alarmed when I told him that we weren't returning to the Herkhem's planet. It happened as soon as he returned the last time." 

Teyla nodded. "I saw him scurrying away. I asked him where he was going in such a hurry, and he said nothing to me. That did seem out of character."

Shouting and a gun fire was heard near the gate. Weir and Teyla rushed to the scene, where Ford and Sheppard were standing in front of the Stargate. Sheppard's hands were tied behind his back, and Ford had two pistols; one aimed at Sheppard, the other aimed atthe crowd that had come after hearing the commotion. They were standing around the body of an Athosian who was shot. Her body was being lifted and brought to Dr. Beckett.

"Nobody move or he dies!" The phony Ford shouted, gesturing at Sheppard.

"I really think he would carry out that threat." Sheppard added.

Weir stepped forward. "What are you doing!"

The imposter ignored her. "Dial the Herkhem's planet."

The person by the dialer looked at Weir; she hesitated before nodding. The man dialed the address, and the gate activated. Ford put one of the pistols in the holster on his belt and grabbed Sheppard by the shoulder with the free hand. Ford guided Sheppard through the gate and then followed after threatening to kill Sheppard if anyone came through the gate as well as whoever came through. When he stepped through the gate, it was shut down.

Weir stepped to the front where Ford and Sheppard were standing. "I want Teyla and McKay in my office now. No one goes through the gate. If there is an off world activation, do not let them through, even if it's Sheppard. With that, Weir, McKay, and Teyla left the crowd to Weir's office.

Once they were in the privacy of Weir's office, Teyla spoke up. "Do you think Ford is somehow being controlled? From what I hear about your military, I can't imagine Ford behaving this way."

McKay agreed. "I agree. I think something's up. Do you think maybe he's being controlled? This didn't start until after we left the Herkhem's planet. I bet they're responsible."

"We can't just assume that it was them!" Weir interjected. McKay shook his head. "I think something'sworng with them. But we can't do anything without risking Major Sheppard's life."

"But leaving Sheppard alone with Ford could also be dangerous for him." said Teyla.


	5. Chapter 5

The phony Ford led Sheppard through the gate, and it closed behind them. "Oh great." Sheppard thought. "There goes my chance of escape." He had considered running back through the gate back to Atlantis, but Ford had a gun pointed at him, so it didn't seem like such a good idea. "Ford, what the hell are you doing? And why did you bring me along?"

"I'm going to the Herkhem's planet. I knew I would not be able to get here without someone whose life was at stake, and you were the first person I ran into alone. You people are very uptight with your gate travel."

Sheppard was confused. "You people? You are one of us, you're in the military, you should know by now how we handle gate travel!"

The imposter grinned. "I am not Ford." Sheppard scowled and muttered a curse word under his breath. "He is in a cave out in the forest. My people are at war with the Herkhem, and I have come to destroy them now."

"But they never mentioned any war to us." Sheppard objected.

"They were probably suspicious of you. They are so paranoid." the imposter said. It directed Sheppard to a tree very far away from the gate, after aforty minute walk, and pulled more rope out of its pocket. One end was tied tightly around Sheppard's neck. It transformed into a taller creature Sheppard did not recognize and tied the other end high in the tree, leaving little slack between the two ends, so Sheppard could not move much more than a foot in any direction. It then turned into an imitation of Ford and tied Sheppard's legs together with the remaining rope.

"Wait one minute!" Sheppard demanded. "These people are armed to the teeth. How do you expect to wipe them out with a couple of guns?"

The imposter lauged, Ford's usually cheerful laugh. "I have hidden weapons. Also, my ability to look like anything I want is a good advantage." Lauging to himself, the phony Ford left towards the gate and out of Sheppard's view. The rope around his neck was too tight for him to slip out, so he knew that the only way to escape would be to get his hands untied. He could not get a rock off the ground because he was tied to a high branch, close enough to the trunk to that the branch could not be broken, but far enough so that Sheppard could not reach the trunk. Sheppard also had to keep his balance with his legs tied so he would not fall over and choke. "Damn!" he thought. "This, thing, knows what it's doing!"

* * *

At Atlantis, Weir called for another meeting with McKay and Teyla. Once they were in her office, she shut the door. "I just spoke with Dr. Beckett. His patient is going to be okay." A sigh of relief was heard from Teyla. "I'm really not completely sure what to do. If we go, Ford threatened to kill Sheppard along with whoever came through. Also, there probably would be problems with the Herkem. If we don't go, we will have no idea what's going on with Sheppard. For all we know, he could somehow escape Ford and try to come back here, but I just ordered that no one comes here." 

After a long pause, Teyla spoke up. "There is no inconspicuous way of getting to the planet. If we do go, we better hope that Ford is not near the gate. Is that a chance you are willing to take?"

Weir shook her head. "No, but I don't see any other option. What if Ford does someting to the Herkhem? They will blame us, and they may attack us. We have to stop that. Teyla, lead a seven person team. You go to the planet in thirty minutes." Teyla nodded and left. Weir turned to McKay."Do youreally think the Herkhem are responsible for this?"

"I don't see anyone else that could be responsible."

Weir agreed. "Even though we suspect them, we can't point any fingers in case it isn't them. Do you think they're going to kill Sheppard?"

McKay shook his head. "He's a valuable prisoner. But the Herkhem didn't seem all that rational. I mean, we needed a small shiny object to convince these people that we were their friends."

"You're right. I'll have Teyla's team fully armed."


	6. Chapter 6

The real Ford had given up trying to escape the cave. He tried to make a signal to be seen, but he was unsure of how the Herkhem would react to finding him, or if his double would find him. Also, he couldn't find anything useful. As Ford was sitting, waiting for something, he heard footsteps. He looked through small holes in the pile of rocks trapping him, and he saw Major Sheppard heading straight towards him. 

"Major Sheppard!" Ford called out. Sheppard looked at him, and turned into an insect. Ford stared in shock as the insect flew in to the other side and turned into a perfect copy of him. Ford realized that his double could change shapes. He was about to attack his double when the imposter turned into a large, furry, bear like creature with seven inch claws that made Ford decide not to attack.The beast pushed enough rocks aside so that Ford could get out. It then turned into Ford and drew out one of the guns it had stolen from Atlantis. Ford reached for his own weapon, but he remembered that it was not there.

The imposter smirked. "I'll bring you back to your city before I annihilate the Herkhem. And you tell your people that if they come, they will be killed too. My weapons will destroy all life on the entire planet. It will take nearly a hundred years for any life to develop. Just like the planet where I hitched a ride. My people used to share that planet with the Herkhem,but they were too paranoid they were constantly thinking thatwe were going to kill them all. So they declared war, and we built our weapons. During the war, they decided to evacuate. But we had evacuated first, disguised as them. I was the only one left. I had volunteered for this mission. I set the weapon off that destroyed all life on the planet. I had changed into a non living object, so I survived. I was to wait on that planet as a rock until the rest of my people came, and then we would have the entire planet for ourselves. When it was safe, you came along, so I hitched a ride with you.I will destroy the Herkhem disguised asyou,sowhatever of them escapewill think that you were involved.They will wipe you out beforeattacking us. But we plan on you weakening them somewhat, so we willbe stronger, and takeout what's left of them for good.Now, it's time to go. Get moving." The imposter, with the real Ford ahead at gunpoint, exited the cave an headed toward the gate.

* * *

Teyla had her team prepared and was ready to go through the gate to the Herkem's planet. She had gathered seven people that were completely willing to put themselves in danger. Once everyone was armed and ready, the gate was activated, and they went through. When they were on the planet, they saw two Fords heading towards them. One of them had a gun pointed at the other. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Teyla!" the Ford held at gunpoint called.

The Ford with the gun cut him off. "Don't listen to him! He's the phony one. I caught him in the woods where he trapped me in a cave."

The other Ford shook his head. "No! I'm the real Ford."

Teyla looked at the others who knew Ford better, but none of them could tell which was which; the imposter was a perfect copy.

The Ford holding the gun spoke up ofter after a minute of silence. "Take the imposter to the brig! Then we can find Major Sheppard."

The Ford at gunpoint's eyes widened. "What happened to Major Sheppard?"

Teyla pointed her gun at the Ford holding the gun. "The real Ford was not on Atlantis when Major Sheppard was taken through the gate."

The phony Ford was flustered. "The... uh... the imposter told me. I was trapped in a cave and when he came to get me, he told me all about it. He said-"

He was cut off when a bullet hit him in the head and he fell to the ground. The real Ford, relieved, picked up his gun. The imposter melted into a silver liquid and lay on the grass.

"Could the real Fordmelt likethat?" Ford asked. "Now, what happened to Sheppard?"

"The imposter took him with it to the planet so that we would not follow. He must be somewhere nearby." said Teyla. "Return to Atlantis and inform Dr. Weir that we have killed the imposter, and Ford and I are going to lead the search for Major Sheppard." she said to a leiutenant who dialed the gate and returned to the city. The rest of the group, led by Ford and Teyla, began their search.

"We should try to find any footprints so we can know where to look." said Teyla. Within a few minutes, her keen eyes noticed faint footprints heading away from the gate. "There are two pairs of footprints here. One mustbeMajor Sheppard's. Let's follow them."

After nearly a half hour of following the footprints, they grew lighter and ended in the middle of the meadow. Teyla suggested that they continue in the direction they were going, so they continued, slightly discouraged. After a few minutes, they got to the top of a hill, and they heard a familiar voice from the bottom of the hill.

"Hello!" Major Sheppard's voice rang out.

"Major Sheppard!" Teyla responded. "We're comming!"

It took only a minute for the search party to get to where Sheppard was.

"Took you long enough." he said as Ford cut the rope around his neck. "Hey Ford, be careful."

"Well I'm sorry we could not find you as quickly as you'd have preferred." Teyla replied. She cut the ropes around Sheppard's hands and legs, and the group headed back toward the gate to return to Atlantis.

* * *

Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay were standing by the gate waiting for the search party to return for over an hour. As Weir was debating whether or not to send some one to check on their progress, the gate was activated off world. Sheppard, Ford, and Teyla stepped through the gate with the rest of their people. 

Sheppardwas the first to speak. "I assume we won't be telling the Herkem about this?"

Weir shook her head. "I can't deal with them any longer."

Sheppard smiled. "I guess what they don't know can't hurt them."


End file.
